Chemist (job)
The Chemist ( or ), also known as an Alchemist ( or ) or Salve-Maker, is a job that appears in various games in the series. Chemists are often characterized as wearing yellow robes. Their main weapons are daggers, guns, and rods. They are best known for their abilities involving various items. Usually, this involves having an exclusive access to special items, doubling the potency of recovery items, and most importantly, their unique ability Mix allows them to combine two items into one. They also can heal party members for free. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Chemist job is a class obtained from the Earth Crystal. It specializes in recovery actions and the unique ability to mix items together to create special kinds of support and offensive moves. Final Fantasy X While there is no official job system, Rikku has many traditional abilities of a Chemist: she can Use various items in battle, and her Overdrive Mix lets her combine two items to powerful effect. Final Fantasy X-2 The Alchemist dressphere is obtainable at the Chocobo Ranch any time during Chapter 2 and onwards. Chemist can increase the potency of recovery items and can also mix items together to create special attacks. With the Stash command, the Alchemist can use items without expending them from the party inventory. Final Fantasy XIV The Alchemist is a Discipline of the Hand. Final Fantasy Tactics The Chemist is a job that is available by default. It is the only job that is able to use items initially, and all magic-based jobs stem from the Chemist. Aerith is listed has having the Chemist job, despite not being a playable character. She even wears a similar headdress of the female Chemist. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Alchemist is a job for the nu mou. Alchemists focus on the offense, working to alter the composition of the opponent (Ex: Toad and Poison) or the environment (Ex. Meteor and Flare). Combining the alchemist abilities with White Mage abilities makes for a versatile unit. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Alchemist is a job usable by the nu mou. Alchemists feature astounding stat growth in both Magick and Resistance (which is highest of nu mou's job) without the loss of too much HP. The Alchemy moveset is mainly supportive, as only Protometeor, which deals non-elemental damage in a five-tile area, serves as a reliable source of damage. Flare is also a reliable spell, but requires two turns to cast (without Halve MP or the MP Efficiency/MP Channeling clan privileges). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Alchemist job allows the character to create items, combine items, and deal more damage with attack items in battle. The Salve-Maker job allows the character to heal all party members with the same item, use items without consuming them, and reverse the effects of healing items. Bravely Default The Salve-Maker is an optional job obtained after defeating Qada in Starkfort. The Salve-Maker focuses primarily on the use of items for attack, defense, and support. The Salve Maker's signature ability is Compounding, which allows the Salve-Maker to combine two items for unique effects. However, they also have other abilities which increase the power of their items, allow for instant item use, or inflict damage on the enemy. The items they use can be obtained as enemy drops or from Norende once the player has constructed the appropriate shop. Dissidia Final Fantasy In the Duel Colosseum, when selected, the Chemist job card will protect the player from status card effects, nullifying these and preventing them from appearing in the selection area. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Chemist job card appears in the Labyrinth mode, and protects the player from status card effects, nullifying these and preventing them from appearing in the selection area. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks The Chemist appears as a character card. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Alchemist is a job unlocked in the 3★ Quest, "Aptitude Exam: Geomancer, Alchemist". The Alchemist can equip tomes and firearms initially, and staves, artillery and dual firearms after mastery. The Alchemist is an effective booster/healer and is capable of dealing damage. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Chemist job appears with Ice- and Water-elemental cards. 3-090 Chemist Lenna.jpg|Lenna as a Chemist from ''Final Fantasy V. FarisChemist TCG.png|Faris as a Chemist from Final Fantasy V. Alchemist XIV TCG.png|Lalafell Alchemist from Final Fantasy XIV. 1-026c - Chemist (Female).png|Female Chemist from Final Fantasy Tactics. 1-027c -Chemist (Male).png|Male Chemist from Final Fantasy Tactics. Alchemist TCG.png|Nu mou Alchemist from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Chemist Explorers TCG.png|Chemist artwork from Final Fantasy Explorers. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) A male Chemist from ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions appears on a Triple Triad card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals The Alchemist appears on a bronze card and Chemist appears on a silver card. Knightsofthecrystals-AlchemistMale.png|Alchemist (male). Knightsofthecrystals-AlchemistFemale.png|Alchemist (female). KotC Chemist Male.png|Chemist (male). KotC Chemist Female.png|Chemist (female). Gallery V Chemists.PNG|Main cast of ''Final Fantasy V as Chemists. Chemist_V.PNG|Bartz from Final Fantasy V as a Chemist. Ffx2-alchemist.jpg|Rikku, Paine, and Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 wearing the Alchemist dressphere. ff14 alchemist.jpg|A Hyur Alchemist in Final Fantasy XIV. AlchemistARRRender.png|A Lalafell Alchemist in A Realm Reborn FFT Chemist.jpg |Chemists from Final Fantasy Tactics. Ffta-nu-mou-alchemist.jpg|A nu mou Alchemist in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTS Alchemist Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Alchemist SR Portrait.png|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Alchemist SR Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. AlchemistCrown.png|Brandt as an Alchemist in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. SalveArt.png|Yunita as a Salve-Maker in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BDFF Chemist.png|Agnès and Tiz as Salve-Makers in Bravely Default. BD Agnès Chemist artwork.png|Concept artwork of Agnès as a Salve-Maker in Bravely Default. FFT Chemist I Artniks.png|Rank N Chemist from Final Fantasy Artniks. FFT Chemist R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FFVA Chemist I Artniks.png|Lenna as a Rank N Chemist card in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. PFF Chemist M.png|Male Chemist in Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''. PFF Chemist F.png|Female Chemist in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''. FFRK Chemist FFT.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Trivia *In ''Final Fantasy Tactics S, the Transmuter job for the nu mou was intended to appear. It would have mixed varying items together for different effects. But due to the extensive amount of time required to test every ability, it was scrapped at the last moment and never implemented in the finalized product. The Transmuter sprite can still be seen in auction houses and the Luck-Stick seller also resembles a nu mou with this job. es:Alquimista it:Alchimista Category:Chemists Category:Recurring jobs